Two Thousand Stars and Still Counting
by RainyRain123
Summary: Everything looked possible if they believe. Everything. Even if it was counting two thousand of stars. [GilbertAnne, headcanon]


**Two Thousand Stars and Still Counting**

* * *

The night sky was as clear and brilliant as ever. A shadowy trail of moonlight made its way to the horizon, far, far away over the moving silhouette of the forest in the world beyond. Dazzling stars were throbbing every now and then, just like one million tiny glowing fireflies that had trapped by Heaven. They blinked rapidly, too fast for Anne's fascinated eyes to follow.

She sighed. The old world exhaled along with her.

It was good to be a daydreamer. But Anne was also fond of becoming a stargazer. Sitting alone in the flat-roof terrace, accompanied by nothing but evening hush, she sighed for almost twenty times. Had it been a dream, she would better not wake up again.

Anne didn't know what creature that made this sweet, jubilant 'song from afar'. Was it a cicada? Or some kind of new species bug? Maybe one of her adventurer children would name it correctly? She didn't really want to know, though. As she drank in the view of the vast sky and the velvety touch of the air, a sudden realization hit her.

That was the time when Gilbert made an appearance.

His smile washed away Anne's uneasiness. In the dim light, Gilbert looked so like a phantom yet he was so full of life. He walked slowly as if he didn't want Anne to get startled and run away.

"Wandering alone, Anne o' mine?"

His voice was a tone Anne would never forget, almost like a dream, she feverishly thrilled and hugged herself. "Come join me, Gilbert? I feel so lonely here, and cold."

"Why, Anne-girl, what is the matter?"

Gilbert sat beside her, keeping his right arm around Anne's shoulder. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"No, not you, Gilbert. It's just that ... I feel so homesick today."

Gilbert said nothing. He just waited Anne to finish her words.

"I miss our kids. I know I have to endure it, at least for two months ahead. We merely arrived here! But I know, when I look up at the sky, I want them to be here encircling me. I miss the way they talk, and laugh, and before you came, I felt so miserably alone."

"But now you're not," he smiled gently. "Here, let me tell you that I found something you'd like to see: six letters precisely, waiting for us at the post office."

"Oh, Gilbert!" Anne exclaimed, almost jumping. "Their letters just arrived a week ago when we were on the ship! How could it be? What happened?"

"Take a look yourself, Anne."

Gilbert handed her all the enveloped letters. On the front side of one envelope, Anne barely noticed the tint of Jem's child-style handwriting. The others were from Walter, Di, Nan, and Shirley. And there was one letter from little, roly-poly Rilla, too! Anne bet Jem had taught her!

"But—but how? Shirley's with Susan right now, isn't he? And the rest of them are all in Avonlea with Marilla. But these ..."

Gilbert gave her an unmistakable smile. "I suppose Jem collected their letters right before they had separated and sent them from Avonlea. See, Anne, this is Marilla's address."

"I think you're right," Anne bit her lower lip. "You know what are these letters about, don't you, Gilbert?"

He nodded. "You can read those many times as you want when we back to our room, but I'll let you guess just now."

"Oh, is there someone sick?" she asked worriedly.

"Fortunately, no."

"Then," Anne found herself thinking. If someone wasn't sick, then why? Why did they send these so suddenly? Why ...

"Haven't you some clue?"

Anne stared at Gilbert blankly.

"The month, Anne-girl. What month is it now?"

The month? _Oh ..._

Gilbert looked like as if he knew Anne _knew_.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?"

Nothing seemed to move at that time. Anne sat still, blinking back her tears. She lifted her letters in front of her chest, closing her starry eyes. For a moment, Anne could hear all the childish sounds, murmuring wishes for their beloved mother: Jem's almost-teen voice, Walter's sweet whisper, Nan and Di speak in unison, Shirley's calm manner, and even Rilla's giggle! No, she thought. She couldn't ask for anything else.

But then, Gilbert cleared his throat, "I have to remind you that I'm still here, Anne."

Anne smiled, looking into her husband's soft hazel eyes. Her heart fluttered. "I noticed that, Gilbert. Do you bring another letter?"

"No, that is overseas thing. As for me, well," said Gilbert with a secrecy smile, "it may look like I'm cheating, but ... I offer you this night sky, Anne. Just for tonight, those stars are all yours to count."

Gilbert's smile reminded Anne of their youth, happy days, when she was so naïve and 'tossed the young head of hers' as Mrs. Lavender said, albeit the evidence was clear enough. She was always blushing under his gaze, but now she didn't feel any uncomfortable. It turned out to her that they were _really_ made and meant for each other. Anne laughed pleasantly over the thought. "Why, is that my line? Aren't I the one that's supposed to be the romantic kind of person?"

"You can give the honor to me this night. Now, if you please."

Gilbert looked up at the sky while Anne implanted her kisses on the paper fibers that carrying the delicate scent of woods and flowers she had known so well. There was a misty scent of Gilbert all around her, too. Anne felt ridiculous over her loneliness some time ago. Gilbert was here (he was always here), and their children were going to have some wondrous time with their own. Everything was going to be alright. She would always be Anne, as blithe as a little girl deep down inside her heart.

Such a dreamy night she had! And yet, Gilbert made it worth to be treasured.

"Look, Anne, over there!"

Anne followed the direction of Gilbert forefinger. One clear star, bigger and brighter than the other, was hanging there under the moon. It was like years ago when they saw the shadow of Venus for the first time.

Anne was glad she finally found her old self again. "Isn't that lovely? I hardly believe that we can't understand what it says, winking at us in such a teasing way."

"Well, I don't say so," Gilbert gazed at her with adoring eyes. "Everything looks possible if _you_ believe, Anne. Very well. Let's count the Venus as one, for it may bring us the luck."

"One? What for?"

"I said that you can count all of those stars, and I meant it," said Gilbert. "We can count separately if you want."

Anne couldn't help but laugh. She grasped Gilbert's free arm and steadied herself, but failed. She laughed even louder. "Have we taken leave of our senses?"

"I suppose you agree with me, then?" he winked at her with that contagious smile. "Ready?"

"Well, you don't have to be so competitive, you know."

Anne counted her two stars quickly. Gilbert didn't wait, pointing some as three and four. Their eyes were full of love they kept only for each other. There was no doubt that they would always find the new way of saying, 'I love you,' as the satin sky gazed down at them, looking merrily in every purple nuance as it should be.

"Oh, Gilbert, do you know? We can find _two_ thousand stars, and still counting, for the rest of our lives!"

* * *

 _Anne of Green Gables series belong to Lucy Maud Montgomery. I get no material profit from this fanfic. This piece is a headcanon, set after Anne of Ingleside as a part of their trip to Europe. So sorry if there's any reference mistake. Well, I know now that I'd love to write Anne's soft side whenever she was with Gilbert, and sorry, I'm not sorry :'D Thanks for reading_ — _and for your supports!_

 _For Anne and Gilbert; and for you who read this._


End file.
